Magician
by Shadowlove'scookies
Summary: Kagami went to the street ball court one weekend and saw Kuroko doing magic tricks for the children that were there. Kagami was shocked to see that his shadow was a part-time magician, and also thought that it was one of the cutest things he has ever seen.


_Alright, so seeing as how this is the ultimate KagaKuro day, to me at least (10/11[Kagami & Kuroko's Seirin numbers]/15[Kuroko's Teiko number]) , here we have cute, fluffy, cavity-inducing, KagaKuro sweetness. Also, let's pretend that there is a pre-established relationship between Kagami and Kuroko.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters._

* * *

One lonesome Saturday afternoon, Kagami was walking down the street leading to a street-ball court. Seeing as how he didn't have practice and needed to burn off some energy, Kagami decided to head to the court to practice and maybe play against anyone who was there.

Once he arrived, Kagami was shocked to see that the court was occupied by a lot of children. When he walked closer he was even more surprised. There was his shadow, decked out in full magician gear, white shirt, black shorts, white gloves, black & red cape, and a black top hat, doing magic tricks for the scores of children. Even though he was shocked, Kagami could not deny that seeing his boyfriend dressed up like a magician and entertaining the children, while looking so immensely pleased, had to be the most adorable thing that he had ever witnessed.

Since he was already there, and because he wanted to watch his shadow while he's being adorable, Kagami decided to stay and watch Kuroko's show. Kagami was already a fan of magic, but watching his boyfriend do it made him like it even more. Not to mention, Kuroko was really good, and soon enough Kagami was as entrapped in Kuroko's magic show along with the children.

Kuroko did simple magic tricks, but he added to the mystery factor by using his misdirection to make the tricks seem more dramatic. The children and Kagami were enthralled by Kuroko's tricks and were completely under his spell until parents started coming to collect their children. It was then that Kagami realized that he had spent a good hour-and-a-half watching Kuroko perform magic tricks. He soon decided that it was time to make his presence known to his boyfriend.

While Kuroko was packing up his things, Kagami walked up from behind him and wrapped him up in a hug from behind. Kuroko instantly tensed and was about to attack, but then Kagami whispered in his ear, "That was an amazing show, darling."

Kuroko immediately relaxed, recognizing his boyfriend's voice, and leaned back into his embrace. Then, he registered what Kagami said and a rosy blush dusted his cheeks.

"How long were you watching Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked while turning around in Kagami's hold to face him.

"Long enough to know that you make an amazingly adorable magician," Kagami replied, while leaning down to chastely kiss Kuroko's nose. "And I thought I asked you to call me by my name when we are alone, Tetsuya."

"Ah, sorry Taiga-kun," Kuroko replied blushing.

"S'okay gorgeous. Do you need any help bringing your equipment back to your place?" Kagami questioned.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kuroko said cutely.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. After that do you want to go to Maji's?" Kagami asked.

"Sure," Kuroko replied, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Kagami was about to release Kuroko from his hold, but decided to lean down and kiss him instead. That's what his boyfriend got for being too cute.

When they finally pulled apart, Kuroko had a scarlet blush covering his face and his lips were cherry red. Kagami just grinned and laid his forehead against Kuroko's.

"Ne, Tetsuya, I love you," Kagami whispered softly.

"I love you too, Taiga-kun," Kuroko replied while burying his face in Kagami's chest.

* * *

 _I am trash, absolute fangirl trash; but at the same time, strangely proud. Yea, I have no idea where this came from, but I liked it well enough. I know that it was a bit rushed and sudden, but for what it's worth I think it turned out okay. If you want, leave a review and let me know what you think.  
Lots of Love,  
Shadowlove'scookies_


End file.
